United Universe Federation
The ''United Universe Federation ''(commonly known as simply The Federation) is the main protagonist faction in Earth Prime. The Federation is the ultimate governing power in the multiverse except in neutral zones created through treaties and territory currently occupied by The Brotherhood of Makuta during the second Bohrok War. History Origin The Federation was not formed until after the first Bohrok war, but the foundations were formed long before when arks were being used for transport to other universes. The earliest version of the Federation was the alliance that was formed due to the beginning of the first Bohrok war. The alliance managed to defeat to Brotherhood after 41 Earth Prime years of constant fighting. The federation was created as a precaution to prevent normal government problems and to be ready if Makuta Teridax and the Brotherhood attacked the multiverse again. The Federation archives also mention its creation as to also be a counter measure in the case of second Keyblade War. Organization The Federation functions similar to the Modern day U.S. government and the Federation from Star Trek however the military serves not just as the Federation's armed forces, but as peacekeepers and ultimate law enforcers as well. A high council leads the the ultimate political aspect of the Multiverse though leaders in other universes that are part of the Federation still have power (though leaders such as dictators have very restricted and/or limited power as dictators are frowned upon in the Federation). The high council is lead by four high council members who serve as the leaders of the entire Federation. New leaders can be choosen either by council nomination and/or serve as successors for a leader if he/she retires or dies in office. Laws and protocols The Federation, like most governments, have laws that all citizens, regardless of universe, must follow and military protocols that military forces follow. Selected laws, acts and protocols *"As of UNSC date, July 25th, 2545, this act guarantees the peace between the United Universe Federation and Drej hierarchy in which the Drej will recieve an area of the multiverse deprieved of non-Drej life as instructed. Neither will the Federation enter this neutral zone nor shall the Drej exit it in order to preserve the peace for all." *"All Federation citizens, regardless of opinion, must treat Kaede as equals. Any and all discrimination towards Kaede as with any other species unless under certain exceptions is illegal and may result to heavy fines up to 60 days in prison." *"All Federation military personnel as of E.P. date February 24, 2001, all Federation forces and equipment will modified with cloaking technology. This is to protect the population of Earth Prime from enemy forces and prevent panic among them." Trivia *The Federation's council is combination of the three branches of the U.S. government *As the second Bohrok War is took inspiration from World War II, the Federation as a whole is meant to represent the Allies. **This also would mean that The Brotherhood of Makuta and their allies, the Drej, and the Remans are meant to represent the Axis powers with each faction representing Germany, Japan, and Italy retrospectively at the time. Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes